


Cupid

by lasorcas



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love, dudes being soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/pseuds/lasorcas
Summary: well that was fun!! i really hope everyone enjoyed it and especially the beautiful recipient <3check out mytumblr!! and please PLEASE leave kudos and comments!! x





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/gifts).

Daniel has his spine backed up against the large headboard of this king-sized dark wood bed. There is a ray of sunlight breaking through the unevenly closed thick beige curtains, creating funny shapes on the messy bed linen. He’s breathing heavily, scarcely holding back the noises that threaten to escape from his throat every time Max rolls his hips. There are definitely going to be left tiny round dark marks on his shoulder from how strong Max’ hold on it is. That’s fine. He doesn’t mind getting bruised by Max. 

By his Max, whose moans are filling the spacious bedroom in this isolated villa Daniel has rented for his birthday. Daniel traces open mouthed kisses across Max’ bare chest until he finally feels the hard berry of his nipple soften beneath his tongue. A groan drifts out of Max’ mouth then, and he can’t help clenching a fist on the dark curls at the back of Daniel’s head. This one always draws a smile on Daniel’s face, and this time is not an exception. Max is obsessed with his curls, has always been; he hasn’t changed a bit since they last did it. It was October 26th, the night before the Mexico qualifying. The night before their relationship got completely screwed over by racing - something they’ve sworn to each other would never happen to them. And yet, Daniel’s thoughts trail back to the end of 2018, when they let it happen; no, they _made_ it happen. 

Another groan interrupts Daniel’s trailing, the hand in his hair scratching his scalp. His gaze shoots up, eyes focus on Max’ wrecked expression. He can feel it, Max’ body on the very edge already and he’s not even close yet; although the way Max clenches around him definitely gives him a certain boost towards his dream destination. 

“Fuck, Daniel, fuck,” Max breathes out, sweat coming down his chest and forehead. The steady rhythm of his hips abruptly comes to a stop as he struggles to catch his breath. Beautiful, Daniel thinks as he watches his face. With his hair wet with sweat and stuck to his forehead, with his full lips swollen and bleeding. And his eyes squeezed shut. Beautiful. Daniel grabs him by his waist and rolls his hips again, eliciting a surprised yet pleasurous moan from him. Max’ head falls forward, his eyes slowly opening as he makes eye contact with the Aussie who’s staring at him with so much adoration and worship in his deep black eyes. The younger man takes a few shaky breaths before a smile breaks through his features.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he exhales and all Daniel can do is shake his head and whisper as he reaches out to Max’ mouth with his own.

“Never,” they kiss lazily, their tongues sliding on each other, their lips smacking audibly, the short hairs just above Daniel’s upper lip rasping ticklishly on Max’ freshly shaved skin. The hand that’s been pulling painfully on his hair just moments before now cups his cheek lovingly, a thumb running over his beard as Max caresses his cheekbone, and as he does so Daniel’s very own arms wrap around Max’ waist properly. He holds him in place, his mind fully focusing on the way his swollen cock feels inside Max. It’s tight and hot and wet, and even better than all of the aforementioned, it feels just right. Max’ body is embracing him just right, it’s willing to make him feel good; now that’s going to sound pretentious but, he really feels like Max was made for him. Max wasn’t made for racing cars at 300kmph, he wasn’t made for suffering from being an F1 driver; he wasn’t made for anything but being loved by Daniel, in every possible sense of this terrifying four-letter word. His mind trails through this as he bends his legs in his knees and pushes himself even deeper into Max, making the younger man choke out a sob into his mouth. Max’ body goes rigid for a split second, the hand on Daniel’s cheek trembling noticeably. Daniel chuckles.

“So- so close,” Max barely manages to whimper.

“Want me to go slow?”

Max nods before he exhales into Daniel’s mouth.

“Yeah.”

And Daniel does go slow, holding Max’ body carefully, rolling his hips lazily, focusing on the way his cock slides in and out of Max’ embracing heat every damn time. His own orgasm is already creeping down on him, he feels it in the way his spine tingles, he hears it in his own uneven breathing. It’s a privilege, he thinks. A huge privilege and he probably doesn’t even deserve any of this. He doesn’t deserve Max. And yet there he is, allowing the man he cares the most about in this crazy world bask in pleasure, making him make these obscene noises, putting his whole body in flames. He doesn’t have to ask to know Max is enjoying every second of this. And knowing that brings him even closer to his own climax, and he has to put effort into keeping himself from digging his fingernails into Max’ pliant flesh, because this isn’t about him, this is about Max. Always has been.

“D- Dan,” Max chokes out, “I- I’m going to- Fuck, going to come.”

“Come, baby,” Daniel growls into the porcelain skin on Max’ hairless chest. “I got you.”

There’s another groan rumbling in Max’ chest then before his body jerks and then freezes, all tensed up, and Daniel blinks the sweat off his eyes and hisses out swear words as he watches Max climb the Everest of his pleasure - clenching around Daniel and spilling all over their chests, - and then collapse down from it with a loud cry and quiet, deep ‘ah, ahh, Dan, fuck’s spilling from his mouth in a breathy flow. And that’s it, that’s all Daniel needed himself, and he nuzzles his face into Max’ chest and bites down on his own lip as his orgasm comes down on him in mild waves. 

He plays with Max’ wet hair when they lay down together later, limbs intertwined, a duvet thrown over them to cover their naked bodies. Max’ head is resting on Dan’s chest, his fingers drawing circles on the tanned skin of his belly. 

Daniel crack one eye open and looks down when he feels Max move the duvet down just a bit to reveal the thigh tattoos, his index finger outlining the colourful drawings. 

“Are you going to get a tattoo for me?” Max asks, his voice husky and low after all the screaming.

“What do you want me to get?” Daniel echoes him, brushing the wet strands away from Max’ ear.

“I don’t know,” the younger man shrugs. “Like a cupid or something.”

“A cupid?”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Max whispers, pulling a duvet over Daniel’s lower half again and hugging him slightly. “That’d be fun. I think it’s cute.”

The innocent tone pulls a chuckle out of Daniel. Max never fails to surprise him.

“If that’s what you want, I’ll do it.” he says as he brushes his thumb over Max’ cheek. “I’ll do anything for you, Max.”

Max hums something in response, his grip on Daniel’s waist tightening just a little as silence falls between them, lulling them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun!! i really hope everyone enjoyed it and especially the beautiful recipient <3  
check out my [tumblr](http://itsmaxver.tumblr.com)!! and please PLEASE leave kudos and comments!! x


End file.
